herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, also known as Luna, is the main heroine in Final Fantasy XV and one of the two main characters in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, the other being Nyx Ulric. A former princess of Tenebrae, she is a captive of the Niflheim Empire. Able to talk to the gods, Luna is the youngest Oracle in history. Despite it being under Niflheim's control, Tenebrae has some autonomy thanks to her. She is the younger sister of Ravus Nox Fleuret, and Prince Noctis' betrothed. Luna is the daughter of the Queen of Tenebrae, Sylva Nox Fleuret. She has two dogs: the white Pryna and the black Umbra. Luna is the presence that supports Noctis for him to fulfill his destiny. Luna and Noctis are childhood friends but their feelings for each other are complicated, as both must upheld the burdens that come with their status. Appearance As a child, Luna wore a white dress with a ruffled hem and a zipper at the back. Her hair was shorter and she had bangs. As an adult, Luna has long blond hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid headband and the rest twisted and pinned up. She has blue eyes and wields a double-sided trident, the traditional weapon of Oracles. She is usually seen wearing a more casual knee-length white dress that has a single lace sleeve. Around the lace sleeve is a black strap with an intricate design and studs. A metal patch of Tenebrae's insignia is worn over her left breast. With this outfit, she wears white high-heeled sandals. Her more formal wear that appears in her official renders, is an elegant long white dress that she wears with heels. Luna's wedding dress is designed by real-life designer, Vivienne Westwood. It is a sleeveless floor-length gown with twin tail lapels that flare out on the sides from the waistline. A half skirt partially covers the front of the main skirt midway down. The bust is asymmetrical. The gown comes with a pair of matching fingerless evening gloves. She wears the hair pin Nyx Ulric had given to her, courtesy of Crowe Altius, from the events of Kingsglaive, and a necklace that features a star on either side of a crescent moon pendant. Personality Luna is a strong-willed woman who talks about her hopes and dreams and acts on her own initiative. She remains unfazed even when surrounded by soldiers pointing guns at her, demonstrating her resolve as an Oracle. She focuses on the future and works to prevent the world from plunging into complete darkness. Befitting of her duties as Oracle, Lunafreya possesses unparalleled compassion. Luna and Noctis have a complicated relationship. They are childhood friends, but are being made to marry to bring their kingdoms together. Luna loves Noctis who doesn't have the confidence to respond, although he thinks highly of her and he does return her love. She is said to be the presence that supports Noctis for him to fulfill his destiny. She holds King Regis in the highest regard and doesn't blame him for what happened to Tenebrae, unlike her brother Ravus. Luna trusts her brother despite him serving the Empire. Luna loves sylleblossoms, the blue flowers native to her homeland. The first page of the notebook shared between her and Noctis displays an ageless sylleblossom carefully pressed into the paper. A household servant mentions to Noctis how Luna would personally water the flowers, cultivating a wide, beautiful field of sylleblossoms that spreads across the lands of Tenebrae. Story Background and Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV Lunafreya and her older brother Ravus were once royalty of Tenebrae and were close allies with the Royal Family of Lucis. She and Prince Noctis of Lucis are childhood friends, and the memories they share are cherished by both. The two spent time together following Noctis's near-death experience with a Marilith, when a twelve-year-old Luna kept him company while he was recuperating. During this time, Luna told Noctis about the Crystal of Lucis and how his lineage had been chosen by the gods to expel the plague of darkness from the world. Though the eight-year-old Noctis did not understand what it meant, he promised Luna he would do it. Luna showed Noctis her red notebook and the pressed sylleblossom within, telling Noctis the flowers are used to weave the royal family's crowns. The two would continue to keep in secret contact via Luna's dog, Umbra, that acts as a magical Messenger. Niflheim invaded Tenebrae and killed many officials of the Royal Family of Tenebrae, including Luna's mother, Queen Sylva who was also the Oracle. While fleeing from Niflheim forces with Regis and Noctis, Luna chose to stay behind to be with her brother and Tenebrae was surrendered to Niflheim's control. Luna was held in captivity, so it is implied she had a rough childhood. As told in Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, a teenaged Luna's pet dog Pryna once went missing while covertly visiting Noctis in Insomnia. When she returned, she had a handkerchief around her injured leg that read "Prompto". Gentiana, the ageless messenger of the gods that stays by Luna's side, suggested that they find out Prompto's identity. Luna sent Prompto a letter thanking him for saving Pryna and for being a friend to Noctis, prompting Prompto to self-improve and to befriend the prince. When Luna was sixteen, she became the youngest Oracle in history under supervision from the empire, and began to travel the lands to heal people with her powers. Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Twelve years after the invasion of Tenebrae, the Niflheim Empire offers peace terms to Lucis; as part of these terms Luna is to be betrothed to Noctis. The terms are accepted and the wedding is planned to be held in Altissia. King Regis sends one of his Kingsglaive, Crowe Altius, to bring Luna to Altissia. The plan goes awry when Luna is caught leaving by Ravus and a squad of magitek soldiers, and they force her to return to her room. Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt brings Luna with him to Insomnia, the crown city of Lucis, and she is removed from Niflheim custody. She is escorted to the Citadel by Nyx Ulric, a member of the Kingsglaive. Luna greets Regis warmly, though Noctis and his friends have already departed to Altissia. At the party before the signing, Luna engages Nyx in conversation and learns that the Kingsglaive soldier sent to escort her was killed. She expresses remorse and receives a hairpin from Nyx that had been intended for Crowe to give to her. Later that night she is confronted by General Glauca, who asks her if she really thought that the peace treaty was real. Glauca imprisons Luna on a fleet of airships outside the borders of Insomnia. The Kingsglaive arrive to rescue her, but Luna's kidnapping was a trap for them; many of their body are traitors. Nyx escorts Luna to safety on a hijacked airship after escaping Ultros, a daemon unleashed upon them. The Imperials steal the sacred Crystal, and Luna insists on returning to the Citadel against Nyx's desire to escape. Resolved to reach King Regis, Luna leaps off the airship and is caught by Nyx who reluctantly follows her. The two arrive at the throne room to find Regis in combat with Glauca. Glauca removes the Ring of the Lucii from Regis and Ravus, who had remained behind to take his revenge on Regis, puts it on. The ring is a Lucian royal heirloom that contains the collective powers and wisdom of each Lucian monarch and grants its immense power only to those it deems worthy. Ravus is burned when the ring rejects him. Nyx, Luna, and Regis escape, and Regis gives the ring to Luna to pass on to Noctis. Regis erects a barrier between them despite her pleas to not leave them. Regis requests Nyx to protect Luna and the two watch on helplessly as Glauca kills Regis. Nyx and Luna flee while being pursued by Niflheim forces. Nyx discovers he can no longer use magic as the result of the king's death, and soon realizes that Luna's hairpin is a tracer. Luna picks up the hairpin Nyx drops and tosses it into the machine that explodes. The two arrive at a rendezvous point with plans to meet with the Kingsglaive leader, Titus Drautos. They are accosted by one of the traitorous Kingsglaive, Luche Lazarus. Luna reluctantly tricks Lazarus into putting on the ring to gain its power, and she takes it from his burning corpse. Drautos arrives, but another former Kingsglaive member, Libertus Ostium, rams him with a car, forcing Drautos to reveal himself as Glauca. To fend off the powerful Imperial commander, Luna readies to put on the ring until Nyx stops her and puts it on himself. After being deemed worthy to wield the ring by the past kings of Lucis, Nyx orders Libertus to get Luna out of the city. The Ring of the Lucii returns to Luna's care after Nyx receives its powers. Nyx remains behind to battle Glauca while Libertus escapes the city with Luna. They part ways on the outskirts and Luna blends in with the refugees, meeting Gentiana outside the city. Final Fantasy XV En route to his destination, Noctis is shocked to learn that Insomnia has fallen and that his father and his betrothed are believed dead. In truth, Luna escaped Niflheim's conquest of Lucis, and lets Noctis know she is fine via a message delivered by Umbra. She appears in Noctis's visions when he confronts the astrals, the gods of Eos, also referred to as the Six. Noctis learns that Luna is going to rouse the Six, and is speaking to the astrals on his behalf so that he can forge covenants with them and gain their power. Ravus becomes the high commander of the Niflheim army after Glauca's death. He is ordered to hunt down Luna, but ignores the orders. Instead, he helps Luna escape Lucis back to Tenebrae. Ravus disagrees with Luna's mission to help Noctis reclaim his throne, not believing Noctis is worthy of Luna's sacrifice, as communing with the gods is making her ill. He talks with her on her field of sylleblossoms, imploring her to stop sacrificing herself for Noctis, whom he believes will not be able to fulfill the prophecy as the King of Light. Luna asserts that it is ordained that Noctis is the Chosen King, and that Ravus of all people should know this as he was personally judged by the Lucian kings of old and rejected. Ravus accuses Luna of throwing her life away, but Luna asserts it is her choice. Luna is sad the carefree days of their childhood are over, and all she sees ahead of them is more darkness. Luna makes her way to Altissia where the sea goddess Leviathan resides. She is sheltered by the local government, although Niflheim wants them to release Luna to them. Ravus is in Altissia as well, and when they meet Luna asks him to take the ring to Noctis, but he tells her it is her mission. When Luna informs him that her flesh is failing her, Ravus insists that she must fulfill her calling and that, although she may no longer have the strength to complete her duty, she has the willpower to find the strength. He encloses the ring in Luna's hand and comforts her. Altissia is where Luna and Noctis were supposed to have gotten married, and her wedding dress is on display as a memorial to her. Noctis makes his way to Altissia and negotiates with the first secretary for Altissia to let Luna perform the ritual to rouse the Leviathan. He is successful, and though Niflheim soldiers approach her, she brushes their weapons aside and makes a public appearance to address the masses. She gives a speech where she explains that the world is being encroached by darkness, and that she will perform a rite of summoning. Noctis is among the crowd and is moved by her speech. The Empire attacks and disrupts the summoning. Luna beckons to Leviathan, but her words do not reach the angered astral. Noctis is caught amid the chaos as the Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim appears and wounds Luna, knowing Noctis would witness it. As she grips to Ardyn's arm, her healing powers activate, as he is tainted by the powers of darkness. He casts her aside and departs. To halt Leviathan's rampage, Luna summons the power of the kings of old to aid Noctis via the Oracles' trident, really one of the thirteen royal arms. Noctis fights Leviathan with the power of kings and wounds her. When the astral god Titan appears to oppose Leviathan, Luna shields an unconscious Noctis from the tidal wave. Luna speaks to Noctis in a dream world where she gives him the Ring of the Lucii. She is consumed by the astral energy around them, but she promises to always watch over Noctis. The world proclaims her to be dead, unable to find her body. When Noctis awakens days later, he learns Luna has died but that she had left him a message in the notebook. On the last page he finds a pressed sylleblossom. Noctis fulfills the prophecy as Luna had seen and becomes the King of Light and banishes darkness from the world at the cost of his own life. When Noctis's spirit confronts Ardyn in the realm beyond, Luna's spirit briefly aids Noctis as he and the spirits of the past Lucian kings prepare to deliver the final blow. Luna, wearing her wedding dress, appears with Noctis at the Lucian throne. King Regis congratulates the two after thanking Luna for her efforts in aiding Noctis. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Damsels Category:Elementals Category:Saved Soul